Flip That Den!
Flip That Den! is the 98th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Karishad *Rock Milton *Jessica *Zach *Cory *Trinket *Falstaff *Truck *The Wolves Pack **Natalie **Poncho **Rockstar Hawk **"Darth Vader Sanchez" **North Star **Miles (voicemail only) *Keene *Fox *Kevin *Marvin *Tiger Plot Rock is filming Karishad in the woods with a buzz-saw, as there are no insurance or housing codes. Karishad knocks on the door of Jessica's den and announces his intent to turn her home from "flab to fab" on his new show: Flip That Den, much to Jessica's shock and confusion. Jessica angrily tells Rock he can't kick her out of her own tree like that and threatens him with violence, however Rock sets her up in a trailer with a heat lamp and a hot drinks dispenser. Cory and Trinket watch Karishad working from afar and plot to steal from him. Meanwhile Falstaff and Truck also plan on stopping the construction, as Falstaff believes it will lead to gentrification (which he tells Truck that it means when you get infested with gents.) Back at the trailer, Natalie is on guard, with orders to prevent Jessica from going out. Jessica tries to escape out the window but Natalie, anticipating this, hits her with the end of a broom. Falstaff tells Truck the first step is to gain Karishad's trust. Falstaff offers to "help" Karishad (who is aware of the raccoon's plan to sabotage him) who then asks Falstaff to hold a board as he saws. After Falstaff gives Truck a thumbs up, Karishad "tangentially" asks how many rings the raccoon's tail should have (implying he sawed off part of his tail.) Zach visits Jessica in her trailer, asking how she's holding up. Jessica complains that Poncho (who Rock hired as a cameraman) records her all the time, she doesn't know how to watch TV and all she does is eat and sleep. Jessica offers Zach something to eat, whereupon she reveals the leftover food she's been stashing underneath the mattress, causing Zach to become nauseous. That night, Cory and Trinket arrive to see what they can carry off, Cory tries to steal the lumber, even though Trinket notes it's worthless, believing it to be valuable since it was brought over by trucks. Trinket manages to cut the ties around a bundle of lumber, and Cory flattened into the snow as a board hits him in the face. Trinket offers to go for help, but Cory would rather not split the profits any further. The next morning, over half the supplies are missing. Rock berates the wolf cubs (who were on security duty that night), who complain that they were watching Jessica all night. Rock threatens to tell their father and write them up, but Rockstar plays a recording of Rock's voice telling the three wolves that nothing ever happens at night and they can goof off for all he cared. Rock takes note and rips the report up. Jessica plays with some of the settings in the trailer, opening the skylight. She tries to use it to escape, she discovers to her dismay that there is a glass dome already covering it, while Natalie remarks on why forest animals keep falling into traps. Natalie attempts to help Jessica alleviate her boredom by introducing her to television (which she has never watched before). The possum initially isn't interested, but Natalie tunes into a show about anteaters on the Discovery Channel (which she says has gone downhill since it became all soaps) which gets Jessica's attention. Meanwhile Karishad has finished wiring everything with black wires. Rock asks where he got the electricity from, and Karishad replies he got it from the "pole by the highway" (which incidentally also connects to the city). He flips the switch, but nothing seems to happen. Karishad resolves to install solar panels instead while Rock notices the utility pole catch fire. Because of the fire, the city loses power for two days. Rock calls his brother Keene, asking how it is his problem. Keene merely replies that Karishad is with him. After the fox asks about the plus and negative signs on a power generator, Rock tells Keene he'll call him back. Jessica tells Rock she's tired of having the camera in her face and demands to go home. Rock replies that the drama is not knowing, assuring her it will be a "happy surprise" and that she will be pleased. At that moment, Karishad accidentally knocks over Jessica's tree. Natalie is forced to restrain Jessica as she angrily attempts to get her paws on Rock. Karishad meets Cory in the forest, who is selling the stolen supplies back to him (including Karishad's buzz-saw.) As payment, Karishad gives Cory a credit card (calling it a "plastic"), explaining that you can use it to get whatever you want and it is given back to you. Cory decides to keep it, while Karishad has extras since Keene is used to him losing them. Trinket is a bit skeptical, but Cory decides to test the card by letting Truck buy an ice cream. Satisfied, Cory walks into a store, only to be caught by Fox and Kevin and placed in an animal control van. Falstaff is seen in a hole with a shovel, with half the fur on his tail missing. Despite numerous attempts to sabotage the project (such as breaking things, switching the wires and even digging holes), Karishad remains unfazed and keeps running with them. Truck arrives, still licking his ice cream, asking Falstaff how it's going. Falstaff indignantly whines about why Truck gets ice cream, and Truck replies it's a reward for kindness. The raccoon still has one method of sabotage: a jar of termites that he plans to sneak into the tree before the grand re-opening. Truck asks how termites are better than gents, but Falstaff reminds him of the rule: "Never compare his words now to anything else he said." The show resumes, having made the seven day deadline. Rock tells Karishad he has no idea how he manages (with Karishad adding "to survive.") Rock, on camera, asks Jessica how her "vacation" was, but Jessica tells him they simply put a tarp behind her trailer. Rock proposes they need to film her in front of backdrops since they couldn't afford an actual vacation, but the possum straight up refuses. Trinket managed to free Cory from his muzzle and restraints, and they resolve to steal the "inside things" while nobody is looking. Karishad asks Jessica if she is ready to see her new home. When she responds unenthusiastically, Rock yells that they're going to keep doing takes until she shows some enthusiasm, which she does. Finally, Karishad reveals the newly renovated treehouse; a three story bedroom with solar paneling and a 100 gallon-rainwater collector. Meanwhile on the second floor, Falstaff and Truck are fighting Cory and Trinket over the jar of termites. While Cory wants to steal the furnishings in order to sell them, Falstaff believes it's too nice for anyone to have and wants to destroy it. Suddenly, Jessica shouts out that she can't live in the home, surprising everyone. Jessica tearfully states that she can't live in such lavish conditions while all her friends have nothing. Suddenly, the crew is alerted to the four on the upper level. They explain themselves to Jessica, with Cory saying they didn't know she would share. Karishad mentions that the contract doesn't state she can't host her friends. Jessica agrees to let them live with her: on the condition that they don't steal anything, they give her one room to herself, and no predators. She also inquires whose idea was the termites, leading her to stuff the jar over Falstaff's head and leave him on the porch. Rock tells Karishad that the idea was to build a house not a community center, but Karishad argues that cute animals (such as baby raccoons) boost ratings. After Karishad also gives Rock "footage" of the raccoon family with Jessica on their "vacation", he asks the fox if he planned all of this or if reality warps to his whim. At the Arbelt residence, Tiger has just gotten through watching the episode on TV. Marvin inquires about Jessica dating Zach (and her piledriving Tiger) but Tiger doesn't care since it means she spending more time away from the house. Marvin also asks if Zach knows that Jessica doesn't live there alone. Cut to Zach visiting the den, and the animals revering the return of the "Opener of Ways." To be continued? Events *Karishad renovates Jessica's home. *Cory, Trinket, Falstaff and Truck move in with Jessica. Trivia *The arc's name is parody of the show Flip This House. *Zach mentioning being in an "actual cage" is a callback to Rabbit's Foot. *According to current direction conventions, Karishad is exactly ''incorrect ''about current direction in a circuit with a battery: current flows from the positive to the negative terminal. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2016 Category:20+ Page Arcs